


Everyone Comes (Home) at Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Group Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey and Ben are home for Christmas, and Ben's brought along his boyfriend and girlfriend to meet the family.





	Everyone Comes (Home) at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS this is incest y'all, with various permutations of Kylo/Rey/Finn/Rose.
> 
> Unbeta'd. (Update: Now beta'd!)

Rey is home from college for winter break, and her brother Ben is home from... wherever the hell he spends his time. She doesn't know, and she doesn't particularly care. He left for college when she was eight and didn't come home much, and there were several years - through her high school and most of college - when she didn't see or hear from Ben at all. That is, until he showed up on his parent's doorstep this summer -- looking enormous and intense and practically unrecognizable compared to the scrawny teenager in the family photos that sat on her mother’s piano -- asking if he could stay with them for a while. They were thrilled; Rey less so. She'd spent her summer months with friends, or at work, and studiously ignored all his attempts at conversing with her. After a while he'd just given up, which was fine with her. But now it was Christmas, and he was much harder to ignore, both because their parents seemed thrilled by the idea of their first Christmas together as a family in ten years (which was bullshit - Rey and her parents had been _fine_ in the years without Ben, thank you very much), but also because Ben had managed to bring home not one, but two people to meet the family.

Christmas was going to suck, Rey just knew it.

Ben's girlfriend was named Rose, and his boyfriend was named Finn, and it was clear that Rose and Finn were boyfriend and girlfriend too. That was fine - people can do what they want with their time, Rey wasn't going to judge. But it was a lot of people in a small house, and they were kind of everywhere. The house already felt a lot smaller to Rey since Ben had returned; between his own hulking presence and his tendency to leave his shit lying around - and yeah, she might’ve stolen that one hoodie he kept leaving in the bathroom; it served him right for being careless with his stuff - she sometimes felt a bit suffocated. 

Rose and Finn seemed nice enough, though. She'd run into Rose coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, her black hair wet and dripping; and one night she'd gone to the kitchen for a midnight snack and found Finn already there, digging through the fridge. Finn had made her a sandwich and asked her about school, and she tried not to think about how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and when he laughed - which he did quite a lot. And Rose had braided Rey's hair the other day, and lent her a book she'd been reading that she thought Rey might like, based on the ones on her shelf. And Rose was pretty, too. They were both funny and attractive and smart and far too good for her brother. But it wouldn't do her good to get crushes on them. So she didn't crush. She didn't.

It's Christmas Eve, and Rey's parents are off at church; she's in her room wrapping the last of her presents (she decided at the last minute to pick up some little things for Finn and Rose - it was only polite, after all) and she's not really thinking about where the other three are, until she hears a sound. It's a shout, like someone's in pain, and she steps out into the hallway to make sure everything is okay. It's quiet again, for a minute, but as she's preparing to go back into her room the noise happens again. More like a moan this time, followed by a deep laugh. Her brother's laugh.

Rey's face heats up when she realizes what exactly it is she's hearing. Her brother and his boyfriend and girlfriend are having sex. They must be in the guest room - no, it’s Ben’s room now - the room at the end of the hall.

She's curious; or that's what she tells herself as she tiptoes down the hallway and presses her ear against the door. She's never heard three people having sex before, never really thought about it until now (well... maybe she started thinking about it a few days ago) and she wants to know what it sounds like. She'll listen for a minute, just a minute, and they will never know and she will never tell.

Rey is listening to Rose moan, and Ben laugh, and Finn whisper, and she's just thinking that it's time for her to go back to her own room when the door to her brother's room opens, and Finn is standing there looking directly at her. His expression, surprised at first, grows into a grin.

"Hey, you," he drawls. "I was going to walk down to the bathroom to pick up some tissue, but since you're here would you mind getting it for me?"

Finn is dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, which Rey finds disappointing, but over his shoulder she can see her brother and his girlfriend and they are both completely naked. Rose is mostly legs, from the angle of the door, her legs flung in the air. Rey's brother is crouched on the floor in front of her, his head between those legs, and with the door open Rey can hear Rose's moans more clearly; she can also hear the wet noises that her brother's mouth is making as he works his tongue over Rose's cunt. As she watches, Rose cries out again, Ben laughs darkly, and Finn touches Rey on the elbow, bringing her back to herself.

Finn's expression is concerned, which Rey finds touching. "You okay? You wanna go? Wanna come in?"

She wants to come in, so she does, and she and Finn stand by the door and watch as her brother goes down on his girlfriend while she, by all appearances, enjoys herself very much.

"I like to watch," Finn whispers in her ear, his breath hot against her neck. "But sometimes I like to do it, too."

"I don't know," Rey says, even as she snakes her arm around his waist. "I've had sex a couple of times, but I never really liked it much."

Finn hums, and looked sympathetic. "I get it," he says. "You need to be with someone who's giving, who really cares and knows how to please a person. Luckily, I know just the guy."

Rey's heart hammers in her chest, and she presses her thighs together. "Who?" She asks, breathlessly. "You?"

He shakes his head slowly and grins. "Nah," he answers. "I mean, I'm not bad, but if you really want some goodness, you need to be fucking _him_." And he nods to the bed, where Rose's legs are shaking and she cries out: "Ben! Fuck!" Finally she collapses into giggles, and Finn leaves Rey to go to her, to give her a kiss and scoot her up the bed.

Ben stands, wiping his hand across his face, and turns around. His eyes fall on Rey, and although she'd thought he'd been aware when she walked into the room, apparently he had not.

"Rey," he whispers. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Rey swallows, and looks him slowly up and down. He’s tall - at least six foot three - and big, and while she had imagined once, maybe twice, what he might look like without his clothes on, her mind had not done him justice. He’s muscular, with smooth hard pecs and eight-pack abs, and his cock - well, it wasn't like any of the boys she'd seen at college, that was for sure. When her eyes make their way back to his face, he’s gazing at her uncertainly.

"Rey," he says again. "What do you want?"

Rey is dimly aware that Finn had undressed and was now on top of Rose, and she feels overdressed in her chunky Christmas sweater and jeans. Without a word, with her eyes on her brother, she pulls off her clothes until she’s naked, too. Ben stares at her, his breathing quick and his chest flushed, and he’s silent as she takes two steps towards him and whispers, "I want you to make me feel good."

It’s all she has to say. In a moment he has her on the bed, his face between her legs as it had been between Rose's only a minute earlier. His tongue is strong against her clit, and he presses his thick fingers inside her as she writhes against him. She must have been very turned on, because it only takes her a minute to come, but despite her obvious orgasm he doesn’t stop. 

"Ben! Ben!" She cries out, but he lifts his face away from her just enough to murmur back to her, "one more, little sister, just one more, you sound so _fucking hot_." 

She can’t say no to that, doesn’t want to say no, so she tries to relax as he works her through the end of her first orgasm and pushes her, gently but insistently, towards another one, which is even more intense than the first.

Rose has her orgasm at the same time Rey does, both of them crying out together, which makes them all laugh when they finish. Rey is aware that Rose and Finn are only inches away from her head, and although she doesn’t look up - she only has eyes for Ben, who is still crouching on the ground, looking up at her as intensely as she’s looking at him - she can hear them shifting, changing positions, and she can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips when she hears them starting up again. Right next to her head.

"Ben," she whines, holding out her arms. He pauses, but only for a moment, before he climbs up on top of her.

"Hey," he pushes some hair out of her face. "You okay?"

"Perfect," she replies, running her hands down his back so she can press him closer to her. "Just perfect. But I want you. I want you."

"I want you, too. Just... here," and he shifts her sideways, so she’s lying next to Rose. Rose, who is now on her elbows and knees, her ass in the air with Finn on his knees behind her, thrusting into her as though his life depends on it. Which maybe it does.

"Hey, Rose," Rey says, looking up at the other woman from her prone position on the bed.

"Hey, sweetie," Rose answers, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure, and gives her a grin, followed by a moan. "I'm glad you came to join us. You doing okay?"

"I'm about to be a lot better," Rey quips, just as Ben lowers himself over her and takes one of her nipples in his mouth. 

None of them say anything for a while. Finn and Rose keep fucking, as Ben puts his mouth on every part of Rey. By the time he finally climbs back up her body and pushes his cock into her, she’s begging him for it, nearly out of her mind with lust, and Rose and Finn watch and whisper as the siblings consummate their new relationship. After a few minutes of watching, the other two decide to help; Rose kisses Rey's mouth, and tells her she’s beautiful, and Finn holds her knee and strokes her clit and praises her for being so good to her big brother.

When Rey finally comes it’s the most intense orgasm she's ever had, and she tells them so. They give her kisses, and tell her how good she is, such a good little sister, and after a bit of a rest they start it all again.

That night, Rey sleeps very well, and she looks forward to the rest of her holiday. It looks like it’s going to be a great Christmas after all.


End file.
